


That's What Happens

by ZanpaiZano44, ZeroZen



Series: Watch Dogs 2 Marcus/Wrench [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Erections, F/M, Feels, Gaming, Hacking, Josh being silent, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, Wrench being Wrench, drunk, itimacy, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanpaiZano44/pseuds/ZanpaiZano44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroZen/pseuds/ZeroZen
Summary: Marcus and Wrench are good friends. But the more time they spend together the more feelings...change. Drabbles and such of Marcus & Wrench and their friends.





	1. Halloween: The Start

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have request or wanna write with me message me. Thanks.

It's Halloween in the San Francisco Bay area, and it's lit. People are dressing up as all kinds of things, from politicians to their favorite Marvel superhero. Everyone was out having fun aside from Marcus.

Wrench had pulled a prank him while he was sleeping. It wasn't one of his most brutal of pranks, but it still pissed him off. Wrench had awoken him pointing a gun at his forehead, and talking as if he was insane. It doesn't sound so bad until you consider the fact that your a hacker living with someone who's a walking mystery and smashes toasters.

"Loosen up Marcus, it's Halloween." Wrench said trying to cheer up his friend.  
Marcus glared dangerously at him. It's not that he hated Halloween, it's the fact that people use it as an excuse for bad behavior.  
Not to say that Marcus hadn't hacked traffic lights or cars early that day...  
"Fuck you." He grumbled.

Wrench sighed and walked over to him. Marcus was clearly irritated and he didn't really know what'll cheer him up, but he'd have to try.  
"How about you and I go scare some idiots?" Wrench asked poking at Marcus' side. The '?' flashing on his goggles as he cocked his head to the side. Marcus had to admit that he looked cute, and the fact that his idea of making him feel better was by scaring people was funny. Marcus agreed to it and lifted himself from the couch. Wrench followed in joy and excitement.  
\--------------------------------------  
They were outside of the hackerspace and were now walking in a nearby park. "So how are we gonna scare 'em?'" Marcus asked turning next to him to see Wrench's spiky figure. "I don't know," the sound of his synthensised voice echohed through the eerie Halloween night "thought I'd just tell people we're gay." Wrench shruged laughing a little. Marcus tripped over his own two feet hearing that. He recieved a rather weird look from Wrench; his goggles blinking 'O o'. "You okay, M?" He asked and Marcus just nodded. He was getting warmer.

It was just the fact that Wrench maing jokes like that about them was weird. Whenever he did, Marcus would stutter or felt as if his heart had just decided to give up. It would swell. However Wrench's attention spand was rather short seeing how he had already found a victim and was wielding a airsoft gun waving it around, acting like a mainiac. "What in the hell am I going to do with you?"


	2. Gimmie the Caffine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench is cranky without his morning coffe...  
> And a bit of an annoying baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request and comment.

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Wrench screamed, the synthensiezer increasing in frequency. Josh had gotten tired of Wrench's consistant wines and had left the room enitrely.

Sitara was with Wrench (on the couch) trying to occupy herself with her phone, but was finding it....difficult. Wrench would not shut up about his coffe. "Marcus might get some." She told him, but Wrench insisted in complaining anyway. No more than a few hours past and Marcus had entered the hackerspace. He held a tray with four coffe cups. "What's up everybody?" Marcus greeted. Sitara smiled and waved. "Finally you're here!" She said getting up off the couch and taking one of the cups. She left quickly, joining Josh in the other room. Marcus shrugged a little confused, but saw Wrench lying there looking hopeless. 

"Wrench, I got you coffe." He whispered. Wrench rolled over to look at him. His goggles flashing ' ;( '. Could he really go from ten to zero that quickly? "It's not coffe it's caffine..." Wrench complained. His synthensiezer didn't help with the constant whining. "So you don't want any?" Marcus teased. He knew Wrench wasn't exactly a morning person, but he wanted to cheer him up a little. If that was at all possible. 

Wrench sat up straight glaring at him. "Of course I want the damn caffine! What's wrong with you?" He yelled reaching for his arm. Marcus moved out of his reach and chuckled. "What's the magic word?" he teased. "Gimmie the fucking caffine...please?" Wrench said his goggles lighting up to show ' ;) '. 'What is wrong with this guy?' Marcus couldn't place it. Though if he had gotten here any later than 10:30 Wrench would be one evil son-of-a-bitch. "Are you serious right now?" Marcus asked irritated by his halfhearted attempt to say 'please'. Wrench just looked at him. He looked like a cute, spiky baby reaching out his arms and his hands making grabbing motions. Marcus sighed reluctantly. He set Wrench's coffe on the table, to which he squealed with great delight. "Finally! My caffine is here and it's all thanks to, M!" He shouted. Marcus gave up caring and exited the room. "Maybe I can get him to get me more caffine if I complain a lot.." Wrench mumbled to himself. He chuckled and went into his room to enjoy his coffe in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!
> 
> Song(s) of the Week:
> 
> Ephixa & Stephen Walking - Matches (feat. Aaron Richards) Acoustic  
> Ephixa & Stephen Walking - Matches (feat. Aaron Richards) Remixes:  
> Hyper Potions  
> Subtact  
> Mr FijiWiji  
> Slips & Slurs  
> Dark Cat & VYNYL


	3. Update - Not a Chapter

Today Watch Dogs 2 Came out. I'm excited to play the game about a month from now (because it will be my b-day in about a month) and that gives me and other authors tones of inspiration for more chapters on this couple and the other characters as well. Feel free to recomend any ideas and I assure a new chapter will be on it's way either tomorrow or today!

Thank you for reading.

_Join Dedsec_

[Connection Lost]


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the Hackerspace knows that Wrench's mask is something that'll never come off. However with his run-in with the FBI his face was exposed to one Dedsec member in particular. Marcus, although at that point in time knew that Wrench had felt defeated; has never felt his heart swell more than being able to hear his real voice for once, and to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. My b-day is December 3rd. I'm excited to get this game but 12 days of totrute must come first...
> 
> Let me know if you have any request. Drop 'em in the comments and like this! If you wanna write with me that's cool to!

Everyone in the Hackerspace knows that Wrench's mask is something that'll never come off. However with his run-in with the FBI his face was exposed to one Dedsec member in particular. Marcus, although at that point in time, knew that Wrench had felt defeated; Marcus has never felt his heart swell more than being able to hear his real voice for once, and to see him.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Marcus said as he sat next to Wrench. He tried to be respectful without staring at his face.  
“You know all that shit that Dusan said?" Wrench began. He shook his head slightly staring at the ground. “I would never turn on you.”  
“He’s just trying to tear us apart. I’m not gonna let him do that.” Marcus paused. Though Wrench had refused to look at him, Marcus stared at the side of his face. He was not about to have his main man hurt over this. “Look, he’s got the FBI on speed dial and he’s gonna come after us hard, so I need all of you. We can’t do this without each other.” Marcus pointed at himself and then at Wrench. He’d meant every word he said.  
Wrench finally looked up at Marcus. His entire face visible. His blank eyes stared him down, but he remained silent. It lasted a few moments. But Marcus wished it lasted longer. The pang he felt in his chest made it hard to sit still. It was a very warm feeling; it was warm and fuzzy. Even with the red burn around his left eye he looked handsome. His eyes looked as if there was no color, but Marcus swore in those few seconds he saw a tinge-just a tinge...of green.

 

Wrench looked back to the ground and rose his hand up to his face. The mask in hand and slipped it on. As it was calibrating, Marcus was taken aback. Fourteen words. Fourteen words was all that he got to hear. He could no longer see his face. This new pang in his chest was painful. It hurt him to see Wrench just put it back on. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Maybe it was the look he gave him. Was that some kind of unspoken message of thanks Wrench was saying? 

 

“We won’t.” Wrench spoke through the synthesizer. His mask had now fully calibrated. He turned and looked at Marcus, he rose his fist in the process. “Thanks, Marcus…” He said winking. The emoticons ‘~ ^’ flashed on his goggles. Marcus smiled and returned the fist bump. He’d never been happier. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Inspired by the FBI Mission and Cutscene to rescue Wrench.  
Wrench x Marcus  
Marcus x Wrench  
_Dedsec_  
_Join Us_

 

By: ZanpaiZano44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) of the Week:
> 
> [Future Bass] Rezonate - X-Ray (feat. Jhyve)  
> [Monstercat Release]
> 
> [Glitch Hop] Protostar - Echoes Of the Past  
> [Monstercat Release]


	5. Josh's Amazing Eavesdropping Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is one bold mother fucker.  
> I tried not to make it AU but there's 5 days 'till my birthday and I rather not spoil the game for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take request. Thanks for reading and I already got over 1000 hits!

Marcus was bored out of his mind sitting on the old worn out couch in the Hackerspace. He had long since put his phone beside him staring blankly at the wall. Sitara would walk by occasionally asking if he was alright. Truth was he wasn’t. He was honestly confused about something, and what it was, was rather embarrassing to admit. But Marcus had insisted to Sitara that he was fucking alright, but he knew sure as hell she wasn’t just gonna leave him alone. Especially since he would glance often at the ‘Wrench Bench’ staring at the masked man with tattoos all over his body. 

 

“Marcus I know something's up, you’re bad at hiding it.” Sitara began as she sat next to Marcus. Careful not to speak so loudly that a certain person could hear them. Marcus sighed as he stole another glance at Wrench. “I don’t know...I just feel like-”  
“Like your in love?” Sitara said smirking a little. Marcus huffed feeling his body temperature increase. “Who said anything about...love?” Marcus said averting his gaze to the ground.  
Silence had interrupted their little talk for while. Though it didn’t take long for someone else to join in unannounced due to eavesdropping.  
“You like Wrench?” Josh said nonchalantly glaring at Marcus, with new found interest. Marcus groaned in frustration by the fact that they were all having this dumbass conversation, literally 10 feet away from the very person they’re talking about. 

 

Josh looked at Wrench and then at Marcus clearly in thought. Josh simply walked over to Wrench and when he was halfway there he made a point to tell Marcus that he was gonna tell Wrench. By that time it was too late. Marcus had bolted straight off the couch and made a bee-line straight for Josh to tell him the shut the fuck up, but…it all happened to fast.

 

“Wrench.” Josh said simply standing there patiently. Wrench had finally turned around question marks on his mask. “What is it, I’m busy.” He said waving the screw driver violently as he spoke. Josh took a step back from Wrench’s violent display, but continued anyway. “I think Marcus has a crush on you.” He said. Marcus froze literally a good 4 feet away sucker punching Josh as if that would help Wrench’s curiosity if Josh had only gotten out a few words. Sitara had been laughing there sitting on the couch, watching Josh stand there idly waiting for some type of reply. Wrench flashed through various emoticons but eventually his goggles were blank. It was rather awkward how he just stood there unable to say anything or display some kind of emotion.  
Surprisingly enough though Marcus instead of bolting for the door and leaving his phone behind broke the painful silence. “It’s- I mean...uh, It’s true. I do like you, alot.” Marcus stumbled over his own words. Though there was no real answer on his goggles or through his synthetic voice, the skin on his neck was quickly turning red. Sitara and Josh had remained silent. Trying to be almost non existent watching carefully and curiously.  
“Well shit man, you could’ve told me yourself instead of sending this dipshit; no offense Josh.” Wrench said display a smiley face on his goggles. He set his screw driver down on the the Wrench Bench and pulled Marcus in for a hug. Heart emoticons displayed on his face. “I love you too, Wrench.” Marcus said returning the hug.  
Ironically unnoticed was Sitara who was patting Josh on the back for being so bold as to say something like that. It was truly a happy day, for Dedsec.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
_Join Us_  
Inspired by my random mind and ability to type out random stories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) of the Week:  
> Gimmie What I Want by Keri Hilson  
> Legends by Razihel (feat. Teammate) Zatox Remix


	6. Z3R0 D@RK TH!RTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight and Wrench and Marcus have a heart to heart.  
> This chapter is by Z3R0 Z3N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZanpaiZano44 is almost done with a requested story from both ImagineAUnicron and scottpage2001.  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic in a long while. So yeah, thanks for reading  
> And this was longer than intended, but who gives a fuck?  
> ~Z3R0 Z3N

San Fran is still very busy this late at night. Marcus sat in a chrome colored car. The bright screen of his phone was starting to hurt his eyes. He blinked a few timed scrolling through the Scout X app. "You should take a break from that." A synthesized voice suddenly spoke. It was Wrench sitting beside him in the passengers seat. They'd been sitting in an empty parking lot since ten. "I'll take a break from my phone, once you take a break from that mask." Marcus snorted. Wrench's goggles went from it's default X's to underscores. He folded his arms groaning at Marcus' pissed off attitude. Maybe he's going through some phase that hipsters like him go through. "Fuck you." Wrench groaned reaching over and snatching Marcus' phone. Marcus tried to reach for it, almost jumping out of his seat. But Wrench stopped him, with his hand covering his face, keeping him from coming any closer. "Give it back, you little shit!" Marcus yelled trying to pry himself from Wrench's hand. He was reaching for it like his life depended on it. 

 

"Chill out there M. I must say you are quite addicted, or is there something on here you don't want me to see..." Wrench attempted to pry. Marcus glared at him through his glasses scoffing. He sat back in his seat breaking free of Wrench's hand. "There's nothing on there...nothing." He said out of breath and embarrassed. This grabbed Wrench's attention. Exclamation points blared brightly on his goggles. He began to scroll on Marcus' ridiculously bright screen. "So you don't mind if I look around then," Wrench giggled and looked at Marcus. His arms were folded and he wasn't looking at Wrench. But he knew that Marcus could feel his stare. "Well let's go to that photos and then lets see if you've written anything embarrassing. Sounds good?" Wrench teased. Marcus only flipped him off which earned a chuckle from Wrench. 

 

Wrench was scrolling through his photos app. He couldn't find anything until something caught his eye.  "Oh well, what do we have here? Looks like-" Wrench stopped himself mid-sentence. Now there were too pictures. The one that caught his eye initially was the picture of [Rias Gremory](http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Rias_Gremory) in the most revealing outfit. But what got him to shut his ass up, was the picture of him and Marcus  _cuddling_. They were both asleep so it wasn't taken by Marcus, but the fact that it was on his phone and hadn't been deleted yet was, _odd._ "Hey, Marcus. What's this about?" Marcus turned around to see the picture, but failed to give an explanation. A nervous laugh escaped Marcus. "Well I don't know who took the-" Wrench held up a finger to stop him, and Marcus did just that. "Shut up, why is this even here? Did you not see it?"

 

Marcus scratched the back of his neck. A shy smile appeared on his face. "I saw it, I just didn't delete it."

The car was awkwardly quiet. Marcus looked up at Wrench who's goggles showed nothing. It was blank as could be. Marcus' swallow was loud and hard. When he reached for the phone deciding that he would finally delete it, the phone **'teleported'**. "What are you doing?" Marcus asked confused. He felt embarrassed enough that Wrench even saw it, let alone the fact the car felt like a sauna. _"Send it to me."_ Marcus froze. 'What did he just say?' Was repeating over and over in his head like a broken record. He gave Wrench a questioning look. "Send. It. To. Me." Wrench repeated _emphasizing_ each word. He handed Marcus back his phone and sat in his seat, completely silent. He was staring out the car window waiting patiently. 

 

When Marcus had finally sent the photo, the most scariest question anyone could ever ask was asked. "Hey M," Wrench began looking at Marcus. Marcus looked up from his phone, he heard Wrench's phone vibrate indicating that the picture had sent. "Do you like, love me or some shit?" Marcus stared at Wrench; mouth ajar and in utter shock. Question marks brightly shining in the dark car. The only light being the moon and a far off steel lamp. Marcus did have deep feelings for this crazy anarchist. Him and his weird relationships with technology and wanting to hit things with sledge hammers. They were so different, but so very much alike. They both loved Star Wars, they both adored Jimmy Siska, and now Marcus has only been consumed by the thought of having Wrench as his boyfriend. "Yeah, man. I like you a lot. I guess that's why I didn't delete that photo." Marcus finally admitted. He shifted in his seat and stared at the steering wheel. It was quiet again and Marcus tried his best to remain calm. 

 

Marcus was so lost in his world of worry and possible rejection, that he didn't notice Wrench moving around in the adjacent seat of him. Finally the moving had stopped and a hand was on Marcus' shoulder. It shook him gently until Marcus had snapped out of his trance and looked in the direction of Wrench. He was choking on _air_ when he saw **him.**

Wrench was without his mask. His face was barely visible, because of the lack of light, but that didn't matter. Marcus could make out his facial features, especially that **_burn._** It made him look tough, exotic, handsome even. Marcus brought a hand up to touch Wrench's face, but was refused when Wrench instead took his hand in his own. "Me too. I like you too." Wrench said. His natural, organic voice being heard loud and clear. They stared at each for a while. Lost in each others eyes, until Wrench's seemed to get closer and closer. 

It was quick, but it happened, and oh he felt it. Wrench's lips connected with Marcus. Wrench felt acceptably warm and Marcus wanted to lean into it, into Wrench's lips. But Wrench pulled back and looked through his window once more. Marcus groaned loudly in both slight pleasure from the short kiss, but in disappointment at Wrench's shyness. But he was happy to see that both neck and face were burning red. Marcus laughed at him, and laughed even harder when Wrench flipped him off. Marcus wiped the tears coming from his eyes when he saw Wrench blush even more and smirk a little. He turned to look at the clock on his phone to find it was already one in the morning. "Shit, we should go home and get some rest." Marcus said starting up the car. When he looked at Wrench he had his mask in hand, but was showing no signs of putting it back on any time soon. But he suddenly spoke up.

 

"No, you're driving us to your place, because I'm hard and I wanna fuck." Wrench sat straight up in his seat smiling at Marcus. Marcus chuckled at bit, pulling out of the parking space. "Alright, so we'll watch some nerdy shit and then we fuck?" Marcus half way asked already knowing the answer was yes. Wrench extended his hand out balling it into a fist. Marcus did the same and they fist bumped each other. "Y'know I was afraid that you were gonna judge the way I look, but now that I know you like me. I'm not scared anymore." 

And that's what Marcus was happy to hear the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rias Gremory is from an anime called High School DxD. No I do not watch it, but I have friends that do. I put it in there as a reference because it is shown in Watch Dogs 2, when Marcus is deleting his cTOS profile that he bought a purple haired anime elf figurine. So I thought it fitting to make an anime reference of some sort. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Z3R0 Z3N


End file.
